Nicktoons Academy: Chapter 3
Author's Notes: Dear readers, I'm very sorry for the wait. I was really busy working on another fanfiction series called Nabriho'ulbon's World, which was basically me trying to see if I could create the My Immortal of Eddsworld, making the spelling and grammar as awful as possible, while still making it slightly readable. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and here are links to the previous chapters https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nicktoons_Academy_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nicktoons_Academy_Chapter_2 *Warning: This story contains language not suited for minors. Reader discretion advised* Earlier that night, I so was busy in thought, I couldn't get any sleep. However, I was feeling too lazy to get on my bunk bed, so I decided to just get up and kill time in the hopes that I would get tired and fall asleep. I logged onto my computer and got on The Fanfiction Wiki under the account DONUTFOROGETME123. I browsed through the Wiki Activity until I came across Chapter 3 of my fanfiction Nabriho'ulbon's World and finished up that sex scene I was in the middle of writing the other day when my Mom burst opened the door to my room, forcing me to rush out a short summary of my progress before my mom saw what I was doing. After I finished writing the sex scene, the ending, and both the author's notes, I fell asleep on my keyboard exhausted and stressed. After a couple hours, I woke to the sun shining right on my messed up and stressed face, waking me up in a haze and confused. I looked at the computer screen and was relieved that I didn't accidentally delete my progress like with that one day....the less said about that one, the better. I looked at the time one my computer and realized that it was 9:00 AM, 2nd period would've started by then!!! "HOLY CRAP, I'M LATE AGAIN!!!" Then my Mom burst opened the door to my room in anger and screamed in correction "YOU RETARDED IDIOT GIRL!! IT'S SATURDAY, THERE IS NO SCHOOL ON SATURDAY! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND PLAY WITH YOU'RE SHITTY FRIENDS!!" Before grabbing me and throwing me from a nearby window onto the grass. When I got up, I saw a thin boy with blonde curly hair wearing brown squared shorts and wearing a plain white shirt and a bright red tie talking to a chubby boy with pink hair (A.N: his hairstyle is like the one in the Spongebob Broadway Musical) who was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt, a light pink Hawaiian jacket, and light green Hawaiian shorts. I felt too weak to get up and I didn't bother listening to what they were talking about, so I just laid there face down on the grass for a couple minutes before the blonde haired boy apparently noticed and helped me up off the ground and asked me "Hey, what were you doing just lying on the ground like that? It's Saturday, make the most out of it." "W..who are you...?" "I'm Spongebob Squarepants, nice to meet you!" the blonde boy then smiled a bit as his friend walked over and blurted out "Oh and I'm Patrick Star!" "What were you guys talking about earlier?" "Oh we were talking about things in a talkative way like we were talking, we were talking and thin-" "Patrick, I think she was asking what we were talking about." Spongebob interrupted with in a sensitive tone with which Patrick responded with "We were talking about the next meeting Spongebob is gonna have with the rest of the Student Council later." "WOAH!!! The Student Council!?!" "Yeah, he's the presiden-" Spongebob then interrupted him and whispered into his ear really close, but thanks to my 20/20 hearing, I could hear Spongebob whisper into his ear "Patrick be quiet about this, this meeting is supposed to be kept secret..." and Patrick said to me "Oh nevermind, in reality, he lives on Bikini Bottom street just like me and his house is located at-" "Patrick...*sigh* Patrick...you're a good friend but...I don't know what to do with you. Let's just go get Ice Cream and forget this..." "Oh I...I'm sorry Spongebob, I didn't men to unnerve you...." the two then walked down the sidewalk to the nearby Ice Cream Truck. *Meanwhile...* Stimpy's POV Hi so I was sitting on the grey, hard cobblestone steps bathing in the warm bright yellow sun that left a bright, radiant glow on my pale, white as snow skin and made my short and neat dark red hair glisten in the light, gentle wind. I was waiting on the cobblestone steps for Ren-Kun to get out of the shower and come down here into the bright glowing sunlight so we could go to the nearby Anime Cosplay Shop so I could buy the on-sale for 70% off Wedding Peach outfit with it's white frilly lacy skirt and dazzling bright red armor plate accompanied by bits of detailed golden shoulder plates and bracelets and a bright red heart with cloud white angel wings on the chest and a angelic golden headset with red circular gems on the side and angelic golden fabric on the sides. Ren-Kun told me the other day that I wouldn't be able to fit into the outfit because I was a pathetic fat-ass who did nothing but sit around and talk about shit no one cared about, but I knew that on the inside, he was being a Baka-ish Tsundere and that I was actually a sexy goddess who would fit perfectly in the outfit. Then, after about ten minutes of long patient waiting, I turned around to the door and saw Ren-Kun and his hansum beautiful bishoujo face looking into the angelic white clouds for a little bit before I spoke in a kawaii voice that rang into his eardrums like the sound of God's voice whispering out to the heavens "OMG HI REN-KUUUUUN DESUUUU:3 HOW WAS THE SHOWER!!! DESUUU!!" "*Sigh* It was fine...let's go to the Cosplay Shop." "OMG you remembered Ren-Kun, Suki Da Yo( It's I love you in Japanese) Ren-Kun 0w0" Judging by the tone of his voice that was music to my ears, It seemed like he was secretly getting sick of my shit and was secretly begging for god to end his eternal suffering, but I denied that thought because I loved Ren-Kun and knew he would never do that so then we walked down the cobblestone steps and onto the concrete sidewalk. We were walking to the nearby beautiful looking Anime Cosplay Shop which was just next to some neighbor's birch wood house with a obsidian black square roof that was as dark as a lightless night, even in the bright glowing radiance of the ever shining star that is the sun. While me and Ren-Kun were walking down the smooth ash grey concrete, we suddenly stopped dead in our previously ever-walking tracks once we saw Ren-Kun's classmate from Car Fixing Class, which was the ever joking joy to be around for some people, it was Gerald. For some unlogical unexplained reason, even in a hurricane who's might challenged god's power, his coal black bumpy hair always remained as still as the most well-built statue on the planet, crafted to perfection averted from what was inevitable tragedy in other cases. The only part of him that seemed to be following the laws of physics was his bright red hoodie, which ever so slightly moved with the calm gentle wind, making the number '33' on his shirt move slightly like the slight movement of the waves of the ocean. He was playing a typical game of basketball with Ginger, whose curly orange hair blew furiously in the wind, a stark contrast to the hair of the ever chill black guy that was Gerald, as she jumped to the heavens and threw the ball towards the stillsome net, landing an almost perfect bullseye into the hoop, causing the ball to shoot down towards the pavement like a meteor crashing towards earth, and then bouncing a bit on the ground like a child on a trampoline, it's bounces becoming shorter, before stopping with the suddenness of a child catching a stone cold glimpse of a ghost. While he was running towards the still as stone ball with the speed of sudden lightning, Gerald suddenly caught a brief yet noticeable glimpse of me standing on the sidelines, my hair showing little reaction towards the gentle wind as I stood by Ren-Kun, whose hair, just like Gerald's, defied the laws of physics, albeit in a different sense of way, as his light blonde hair blowed furiously in franticness in despite of the gentle breeze of the wind, which failed in failure at making my neat dark red hair budge an inch from it's position. "Yo Stimp-Chan, 'sup?" Questioned Gerald with chill relaxation in his voice as Ren-Kun refuted with "Well currently I'm being kept in non physical captivity by Stimp-Chan, who's currently trying to trick me into thinking I'm the one leading him, when in reality, he's the one pulling the strings." "Sounds great, my man. Hey Ginger, get ov'r here!" replied Gerald, who also requested for the coming of Ginger into the conversation of intrigue. "Hi Stimp-Chan. How's it going?" questioned Ginger in a gesture of politeness as I replied "I'm fine Desuuu:3" Ginger then admitted with her eyes gently closed and questioning in a voice of assurance "That's good to hear. Where are you heading to?" To which I responded with in a slight sense of anticipation with "Me and Ren-Kun are going to The Cosplay Shop to buy the on-sale Wedding Peach outfit." Ren-Kun then snared in retoration with "Spoiler Alert: It's not gonna fit and it's gonna be a complete waste of money and time." his facade amplified by a hint of annoyance in his voice, but I still saw through his mask. "Uhhhh....Okay...Hey, wanna stay an' chat for a lil' bit?" Stuttered Gerald, his previously genuine relaxation and chill tone was now nothing more than a weak facade. Still, I kept a bright joyful expression and refuted with "Sure thing:3" The four of us then took a seat at a nearby wooden chair on the bleachers of the rectangular and extensive outside basketball court, the chair was a decently long size and was clearly carved out of acadia wood and was in the shape of a log, with 1/4 of the log cut to make it look like a chair. I took a without hesitant seat on the middle left of the seat, a seat which was surprisingly comfortable and relaxing, as if the wooden seat was made out of the finest silk on earth. Ren-Kun sat down and took a seat to the left side of me, not seeming at all to mind or care about how above average this wooden chair was compared to others, as if this chair was sent to earth as a gift from the god (or gods) above. Gerald and Ginger then took a seat on the above average "chair" and Gerald sat right next to me in the right middle while his accompaniment Ginger sat on the very right of the seat, both of them quietly sat down and responded to the comfort given to them with neutral calmness, as if they've been blessed with this gift before and have gotten used to it's existence on this plain of existence in their presence over a span of several years. *Meanwhile on Bikini Bottom Street...* Auburn's POV "H-Hey! Wait!!" I started chasing after the two boys, who were walking down the sidewalk into an unknown street: Bikini Bottom Street. I have never been filled with so many questions in my entire life before, and I needed all of them answered. I picked up my pace a little bit in the hopes of catching up with, Spongebob presumably noticed as he then also picked up his pace a little bit and he and his friend took a turn down an unknown alley. I followed them down to a dead end where a Ice Cream Truck stood where the alley ended. Inside the ice cream truck stood an old woman with her white hair in a bun and she was wearing a pink dress with white frills. Spongebob walked up to the ice cream truck as Patrick stood by and Spongebob asked the lady "Hello ma'am, I would like two bowls of strawberry sundae with a dash of whipped cream, and a little bit of chocolate sprinkles." "Okay then, young man. Coming right up." the woman then walked to some unknown place in the truck as Spongebob and Patrick waited for their sundaes. I then walked up to where the the two were standing and asked Spongebob "Hey, Spongebob, what is this "meeting" you're having with the-" but before I could say anymore, Spongebob interrupted and whispered into my ear "I'm sorry ma'am but can we please talk about this later, like when Patrick goes home?" "Okay. Hey, can I also have some chocolate Ice Cream?" "Sure thing. Hey ma'am, can we also have some chocolate ice cream?" the woman then turned her head to the counter and nodded before going back to whatever she was doing earlier. After a while, the woman came back with 2 bowls of strawberry sundae and a cone of chocolate ice cream. We then sat down at a nearby table and ate our ice cream as Spongebob occasionally told a couple jokes while we ate. When we finished eating our ice cream, Spongebob turned his focus towards Patrick and told him "Um, Patrick, me and..." "Auburn. Auburn Harlie De Smytheford." I responded to him with as he then continued with Patrick "Me and Auburn have to go talk about something in private soon, so can you please go do something else?" "But Spongebob, you promised we were gonna go Jellyfishing soon." "I'm sorry Patrick...Hey, I promise that first thing in the morning, I'll get up early so we can go Jellyfishing." "Yay! Wait, then what should I do today?" "I know. Maybe go play with some of your other friends." "Like what other friends?" "Like....Gerald!! I think he should be at the basketball field playing with some of his friends." "Hehe, Why didn't I think of that before. Bye Spongebob, see you tomorrow!" Patrick then got out of his seat and walked out of the alley as I stayed in my seat with Spongebob. *Meanwhile at the basketball court...* Stimpy's POV I was sitting down on the log-shaped acadia chair with my other friends who sat on the surprisingly comfort-bringing chair that they sat down at as if this chair was a regular acquaintance. As I looked my head up into the fluffy and heavenly clouds from up above, I saw the tireless sun cast its parching rays of incandescense from overhead, half way through its daily revolution like the sun that shone in the Norgolian Empire in the greatest book of all time ever. Then suddenly while I was basking in the tireless radiant sun that shone from above with everyone else I knew and loved, I suddenly heard the sounds of fleeting footsteps from far ahead to the left of where I was sitting in log-shaped acadia chair as they got closer and closer with each swift footstep that came and went in a fraction of a nanosecond. I turned my head around to where the swift sounds were coming and saw....It was Patrick. *Fanfic under construction* Category:Crossovers